Cellular telephone use is widespread and provides user convenience and mobility. However, cellular telephone use from a service provider perspective is often more expensive than traditional landline telephone service. In addition, service provider costs may be further reduced through the use of newer technology, such as computer network communications systems using the voice over internet protocol.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for transitioning cellular phone traffic to lower cost telephony services.